Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Skylar requests bionics, and Chase and Oliver get them for her. This one small change has an enormous effect on the lives of the Elite Force. Can they try to keep a struggling team together while fighting off evil shape-shifters?
1. Power Play

Skylar, Chase, and Oliver are sitting in the living room of Davenport Tower. Skylar is feeling very sad.

Oliver: What seems to be bothering you, Sky?

Skylar: My powers-I miss them.

Chase: How were they stolen?

Oliver: The villain the Annihilator just drained them out of her.

Chase: There must be a way to get your powers back.

Oliver: How about we give her a bionic chip?

Chase: Oliver, you're a genius...but not as much as me! I'll go call Donald.

Oliver\Skylar: Okay. Chase exits.

Later, when Chase returns he has a chip inserter.

Skylar: So you're going to use that thing on my neck, to put some human-made chip in?

Chase: Oh, it was Oliver's idea.

Chase: This may hurt a little, Skylar.

Skylar: I'm an alien, I'm prepared.

Oliver holds Skylar still while Chase puts it in. Suddenly, Skylar's skin gets cracks in it and she begins looking sick.

Skylar: Ow-my neck...

Oliver: Do you realize what you've done? You've practically murdered my beautiful Skylar.

Skylar: Woah..Oliver...

Chase: Gee, I'm sorry!

Oliver: If only we could get a device to heal dying heroes...it's the only way. Ah-ha, that's it!

Chase: What's it?

Oliver: When my mother, Mr. Terror, was captured and put in jail, Kaz and I sucked out her powers back into the Acturian.

Chase: So they're still in that magic space rock?

Oliver; Yes, but my mother also managed to replicate my dear friend Horace's power for herself to heal her henchmen when they were injured.

Chase: So your horrible mother sucks out your dear magic friend's power? Harsh.

Oliver: Wait..I know where the Acturian is.

Chase: Where?

Oliver: Kaz disappeared for two weeks under the penthouse. He was hiding all sorts of junk in those tunnels, the packrat.

Chase: To the hyperlift!

The boys rush over to the hyperlift, hearing weird pig squeals.

Oliver: Probably Kaz.

Chase laughs as they enter mission command and head through the tunnels.

Chase\Oliver: Woah.

They see the enormous room packed to the roof with all sorts of junk. Finally, Oliver sees the Arcturian and grabs it.

Oliver: Here it is, Chase.

Chase: That's the magic space rock? Looks more like the magic space golf ball!

Oliver: Watch this.

Oliver touches the center of the space rock. He begins to change, with bursts of energy going through him.\

Chase: Oliver!

Chase grabs Oliver's arm, filling Oliver with half of Bridget's power-including Horace's- and Chase with the other half. Chase forms a blue disk on his hands, gasping in shock.

Oliver: Yes, I have the power!

Chase: How-the human body can't-I can't have-

Oliver: Congrats Chase. You're the world's first bionic superhero.

Chase faints dead away, and Oliver hears Skylar moaning. Oliver runs upstairs to see an unrecognizable, couch-ridden figure. It's Skylar, on her deathbed. Oliver fires all of his Caduceo power onto Skylar, who faints dead. Suddenly, Skylar comes too.

Skylar: Thanks so much, Oliver, you saved my life!

Skylar hugs Oliver. Then Kaz and an old woman with a gun and a pig come in

Kaz: You'll never kill us, Mrs. Ramsey!

Mrs. Ramsey: i'm a certified villain, with Petey the pig here!

Mrs. Ramsey aims to shoot at Kaz, but newly-bionic Skylar shoots Mrs. Ramsey with a plasma grenade.

Skylar: Yep, I got new powers, and it's all because of Oliver!

Skylar hugs Oliver again, and Chase is viewing from the hyper-lift.

Chase: That's unfair, it was just as much my idea as well!

Chase tries to hug Skylar, but she pushes him away.

Skylar: You tried to destroy me!

Kaz: I called the police.

After the police take away Mrs. Ramsey and Petey, Chase attempts to demonstrate his new proton disk ability, but hits Skylar in the head.

Skylar: Ouch. Chase, face it...we're never happening.

Chase: Fine! I'm not going to go anywhere with you.

Oliver: Chase, you're being stubborn.

Chase: Humph.

Chase sulks and goes to his room.

Kaz: Pizza anyone?

Oliver: Totally!

Skylar: I'd love some!

The three of them head out the door. Meanwhile, Bree is outside on the terrace, banging in agony.

Bree: Hello?


	2. Need For Speed

Chase grumbled as he came into the kitchen for breakfast. "It isn't fair!" Chase yelled. "I gave Skylar bionics, but Oliver gets all the credit because he brought her back to life!" Chase filled a bowl with cereal, and sat down next to Bree at the table.

"What's the matter, Chase?" asked Bree. "Dream you lost your bionics and reverted to a caveman?"

"No!" said Chase. "I have a crush on Skylar."

"Wait, what?" asked Bree. "She's going to reject you anyways."

"Nuh-uh!' Chase defended. He threw a proton disk at Bree, and made a thermo-touch on her toast.

"Chase, you ruined my breakfast!" Bree protested, as Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar walked in.

"You have any pancakes?" asked Kaz.

'I'll show you a pancake!" Chase growled, in a very horrible mood.

"Chase, c'mon, so I got Skylar bionics. Who cares?" Oliver pleaded with him. It was then that a familliar figure came through the window...Mr. Terror!

She knocked out Bree with a proton disk. "And when I eliminate all of you, I will be the most powerful being on the planet once again!" Mr. Terror laughed maniacally.

"Mr. Terror, please, don't hurt them." Chase protested.

"Hello, Mr. Shortypants..." Mr. Terror began. "Are you Chase? Are you the leader?"

"Yep, and I'm proud of that." said Chase, ignoring the "Shortypants" comment.

"Super-smart, are you?" asked Mr. Terror. Chase nodded. "Perfect! Come work for me and I'll let your friends live."

"Never!" Chase exclaimed. Bridget began aiming a huge fireball to take everyone out.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it!" Chase screamed.

"But first," Mr. Terror grimaced. "I need to remove your powers!"

"I accept that." said Chase. Mr. Terror activated her Bionic Evilness App.

"Mwa ha ha!" Chase laughed in Mr. Terror's voice. "Now I am speaking and seeing through Chase!" Chase-or the person who used to be Chase- wrecked Mr. Terror's body. "Pure possession!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kaz answered. "You must be Douglas, Bree and Chase's father. We've been expecting you." said Kaz.

"That I am, Oliver. Huh, Bree was lying when she said you were scrawny." said Douglas.

"I'm Oliver." said Oliver. "And what's with the scrawny business?"

"We can see your ribcage through your shirt." said Skylar.

"Hello Douglas, I want to kill you!" said Mr. Terror, pouncing on him.

"Woah, why is Chase..." Douglas screamed from under Mr. Terror.

"He's being possessed by Mr. Terror." said Bree, who had regained consciousness.

"Hey, does your team have mission suits?" asked Douglas.

"No, but Kaz and I can help you design them." said Oliver, excited.

"Let's get to work, guys. Are you coming girls?" asked Douglas.

"No." said Bree. " I have a new sneaker line. Breezers. Because it's my name and I can breeze through anything with my bionics."

"Hey, Oliver gave me superspeed." said Skylar.

"I was the one who gave you bionics!" yelled Chase angrily, who had regained body control for a brief instance.

"So what?" asked Skylar. "I like a guy who risks his own powers for me." Oliver smiled at her lovingly, Skylar smiled back.

"Revolting!" yelled Mr. Terror, leaving a thermo-handprint on Douglas' head.

"Aaaah!' screamed Douglas. Douglas grabbed the device that Chase used to give Skylar bionics, transitioning it into "Extract mode."

"I'll hold her down." said Oliver. "I am almost her equal in power." Oliver did just that, and Douglas extracted the chip.

"OWWW...you guys, may have removed Chase's bionics, but I can still get more power!" Mr. Terror yelled, outraged. She sucked out Oliver's powers, combined them with Chase's, and zoomed off through the roof.

"No!" yelled Oliver as he went down the hyperlift with Douglas and Kaz. "My powers! That fiendish.."

"Don't be mean to my son!" scolded Douglas. "He's a really nice person."

"But he's not your son anymore." Oliver pointed out. The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Kaz piped up. "I have an awesome idea for a mission suit."

"Let's get designing!" said Douglas, as they went to the table.

Meanwhile, Skylar had accompanied Bree to the park. The two of them were sitting down to chat when a woman with a baby in a stroller sat down on a bench. The stroller rode down the hill. Skylar knew the baby would crash, so she supersped to get it...only for Mr. Terror to swoop down and steal the baby. "You want to save the baby, Skylar? Get rid of Oliver!" yelled Mr. Terror.

"I have a better idea. How about you pay attention to that airplane that is above you?" asked Skylar, making a plan. Skylar then felt herself begin to generate a new ability. A flame of ice appeared on her palm. She threw the ice right as Mr. Terror was looking up, nailing her legs to the ground. "Oh-no, I can't escape! But i have Oliver's powers, see?" Mr. Terror said mockingly. She froze Bree and Skylar, kidnapping them. Meanwhile, the manager of the Breezer's commercial was mad when Bree failed to show up. He angrily canceled the commercial.

Back at the penthouse, Oliver, Douglas, and Kaz were getting worried.

"Where in the world are the girls?" asked Oliver.

"I know, I can give you Chase's chip so you can link to Bree." said Douglas.

"So all your kids have parts on their chips that allow them to contact each other?" asked Kaz.

"Yeah, isn't is awesome?" asked Douglas.

"Let's just get on with this!" said Oliver.

"Here we go." said Douglas. Kaz sat down and watched as Douglas inserted Chase's chip into Oliver.

"Owwwww!" screamed Oliver.

"Baby." Kaz muttered. Finally, Douglas was done.

"Wow, i feel like my brain has tripled in size!" Oliver remarked, using molecularkinesis to move a water bottle towards him.

"Indeed it has, you have super-intelligence now." said Douglas. "Turn on the Bionic Caller App."

"Okay." said Oliver, adjusting the chip with his mind. "Bree, come in, Bree!"

"Oliver is that you? How are you on my Bionic Caller App?" asked Bree's voice.

"I have Chase's bionics now. Where are you and Skylar?" asked Oliver.

"We're in a warehouse on Main Street, 5th building on the left-" Bree's voce was abruptly cut off.

Suddenly, Chase's voice came on. "Sorry, Oliver, I'm having the time of my life! Don't bother rescuing us."

"I know it's really you, Mom!" yelled Oliver. There was no response.

"Well, we have a location. Let's fly." said Kaz.

"What about me?" asked Douglas.

"I'll carry you." said Oliver. Once they arrived at the warehouse, Oliver placed Douglas on the ground, stumbling onto him.

"Ouch." said Douglas and Oliver in unison, as Oliver smashed through the door.

"Mr. Terror, where are you?" asked Kaz.

"Right behind you!" yelled Mr. Terror, freezing a block of ice around Kaz, Oliver, and Douglas. "And no one will stand in my way. Mwa ha ha." She carried the ice cube into a very hot room. Bree and Skylar were hanging upside-down, with ropes around their feet attached to a wall. Se left the ice cube with the girls, and headed to find two people she was sure could help her...


	3. Follow The Leader

Part 1: Mission Creek, California

"Leo?" asked Adam.

"Yeah?" asked Leo.

"You're not as fun to bully as Chase." said Adam.

"Woah, Adam-" Leo began.

"Just kidding." Adam laughed. "It's been so sad since Bree and Chase died."

"They aren't dead!" Leo reminded him.

"Hey, my bionic chip is beeping. I think I'm getting a fortune cookie fortune." said Adam.

"It's a Bionic Calling App Message System." Leo sighed.

"Oh really?" asked Adam. "Then how come it sends fortune cookie fortunes, which taste just as delicious without the cookies?" A paper than shot out of Adam's mouth.

Leo read, "Help. Chase evil. Stuck in warehouse in middle of centium, Ill. He's coming..hurry! Bree!"

"So I will make Chase evil by using money to give him a disease?" asked Adam.

"No, Adam, Chase has already turned evil." said Leo.

"Bree already turned Chase evil? No fair, I got the wrong fortune." Adam sulked.

"No, Adam. Centium is a city in Illinois." said Leo.

"So Bree has been trapped by an evil Chase?" asked Adam.

"Yes, Adam." said Leo. "Can you geoleap?"

"I think I can." Adam began to geoleap, Leo came with him.

"To a warehouse in the middle of cent in ,um, Ill noise!" Adam shouted.

Leo laughed as Adam's mispronunciation, but they arrived in the right place.

"Hey, Leo, isn't the Centium City Bridge pretty?" asked Adam, pointing to a large white structure.

"That's no bridge, it's an arch!" yelled Leo. "And it's about to collapse!"

"Well, how will you stop it?" asked Adam.

"I lost both my legs now, so I have superspeed with my bionic legs. And superstrength with my bionic arm." said Leo, speeding to the arch, lifting it up, and telling everybody to run, with help from Adam. It was then that Chase walked out of the warehouse, noticing Leo and Adam saving the town. He raced over, just as they were finishing the mission.

"Dooley, how dare you lead your own mision with Dumbhead!" yelled Chase.

"No, my name's not dumbhead, it's Adam, remember, Chase?" asked Adam.

"Blech." said Chase. "Chase is dead. I am Mr. Terror! And I'm a supervillain with powers now." Adam used his blast wave against Mr. Terror. Leo used his immense strength to propel her all the way back to Mission Creek. Mr. Terror landed on the living room couch of The Bionic Academy.

Back in Centium, Leo and Adam were proud of their work.

"Hey, Adam, shouldn't we enter that warehouse and save Bree and those others on their new team?" asked Leo.

"I guess so." said Adam.

"Adam, ever since Bree and Chase left, I noticed you've been more self-aware." said Leo as they opened the door of the warehouse.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam as they entered.

"Never-" Leo began.

"Leo! Adam!" Bree shouted.

"Bree!" exclaimed Adam and Leo in unison, noticing Bree was hanging upside-down from stalks over a fire.

"Hey." said Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar from cages.

"We got to get back to the penthouse." said Kaz.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out." said Leo. He and Adam released everyone and they arrived back at the apartment.

"Well, we must go." said Adam and Leo, sadly. "It was nice to reunite, Bree."

"You too." said Bree. As Adam and Leo geoleaped out, there was a knock on the door.

"Perry!" gasped Bree.

"Brenda? What are you doing here?" asked Perry.

"I could ask the same for you." said Bree.

"Well, if you must know," Perry began. "These are my old stomping grounds, and Donnie gave me a job here. I accepted when he told me I'd be staying a floor below Skylar Storm."

"You're a fan of me?" asked Skylar.

"Yep!" said Perry.

"Wow, we have so much in common! I also have 3 bladders from my surgery. So you lost your powers?" asked Perry.

"Yep." said Skylar. "But I'm bionic now."

"Oh." said Perry. "I'll pay those freaks for what they did to you!"

"No, I like it. And it was that guy." said Skylar, pointing to Oliver,

"Is his name Paul?" asked Perry.

"No, it's Oliver Bernstein." said Skylar.

"I don't care." said Perry. "Neat elevator." She ran into it. "What does it do?"

"Oh, that's the hydro-loop." said Skylar.

"Guys, a local parking garage is about to collapse!" said Skylar.

"But we don't have a mission leader!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'll take the position!" said Skylar.

"Go ahead, my little skylark." said Oliver.

"Oliver, be patient. Now is not the time..." said Bree.

"Yeah, guys." said Kaz.

Perry then exited the elevator. "Guys, I need to go to my new post as head of security here. It was fun." she proclaimed. After Perry left, Bree followed.

"Where are you going Bree?" asked Kaz.

"Out on my own. I'm done." said Bree. Bree grabbed a chip destroyer and took her chip out. She stormed off, slamming the door.

"Oh no." said Oliver. "This isn't good!"


	4. The Superhero Code

"No, Bree's gone!" yelled Kaz as they returned from saving the parking garage.

"So much for a team combining bionic heroes and superheroes." said Oliver.

"I miss her too, guys." said Skylar. "But we can't replace her-oh, I got a text. From my friend Crossbow."

"Who?" asked Oliver and Kaz.

"My best friend ever." said Skylar. "She's coming!" Skylar giggled as Oliver said "phew" when he heard Crossbow's gender.

"Nice." said Kaz. The doorbell rang.

"She's here!' Skylar exclaimed.

"Skylar!" yelled Crossbow, giving her a hug.

"So this is your penthouse? Cool!" Crossbow exclaimed.

"I know, so awesome!" said Skylar.

"Who are these guys?" asked Crossbow.

"This is my, er, special guy friend, Oliver, and this is my other buddy, Kaz." said Skylar, causing Oliver to blush, while Kaz looked offended.

"So where are the bionic heroes you promised?" asked Crossbow.

"It's a long story." said Skylar.

"I have time." said Crossbow.

A few hours later, when Skylar was done, Oliver had prepared lunch and Kaz had snuck away.

"I'll go get the plates." said Skylar. She opened the cupbpoard, but a bunch of broken plates fell out.

"Why are they all broken? What happened?" asked Skylar.

"Well, I was doing the dishes, and I accidentally broke them with my super strength." said Oliver.

"That still doesn't answer why you put them back in the cabinet." said Crossbow.

"Because now we have service for 36 tiny people." said Oliver, picking up a piece. It was then that Kaz returned.

"Hey guys." said Kaz.

"Hey, Kaz, I didn't smell you come in. Did you shower?" asked Crossbow.

"Yeah, I had to. My younger brother Kyle's coming to visit... and the pen I was chewing on exploded all over my face." said Kaz.

"I didn't know you had a little brother." said Oliver.

"Yeah, well, growing up, Kyle and I never really bonded, but now that he's older and I moved away, I think he misses me. This is our chance to finally become best buds. Also, he's really into bionic people." said Kaz.

"But the bionic people aren't here." Oliver pointed out.

"Yes they can be." said Skylar.

"How?" asked Kaz.

"Androids!" said Skylar.

"Do any of you actually know how to build an android?" asked Crossbow. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar all sadly shook their heads.

"Fortunately, I do!" said Crossbow. After hours of hard work, with minutes to spare until Kyle's arrival, the androids were complete. They looked exactly like Oliver and Skylar, who were currently wearing cyber-cloaks as Chase and Bree, respectively. Everyone got into position. Kyle finally opened the door.

"Kyle!" Kaz exclaimed.

"The bionic people!" Kyle responded. He threw down his backpack and ran to Oliver and Skylar.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're more excited to see them than me." said Kaz.

"I am." said Kyle,

"Why are you here?" asked android Oliver, who was only programmed to ask odd questions.

"So when my mom told me that Kaz was an intern with the bionic people, I just had to come see for myself." said Kyle.

"Okay, well, now you saw 'em so, what do you say you and I get outta here and take our chances eating some street meat?" asked Kaz.

"Kaz, do you mind? The grown-ups are talking. I can't believe I'm sitting next to the Chase Davenport. You're my favorite bionic hero." said Kyle, plopping down next to Oliver.

"Really think so?" asked Oliver. "Because I've never heard that before. Seriously, Never. Not one time."

" Wow. You do not like Chase." Skylar laughed. Before Kyle could react to the oddness of the situation, Android Skylar walked in.

"Kyle, I made your dumb bed, you little creep." sad Android Skylar, who was cloaked as Bree.

"Oops." said Skylar. "I programmed her to negativity."

"Thanks. Wait 'til my friends hear that Bionic Bree made my bed." said Kyle, running upstairs.

"Or more accurately, android Brylar threw his backpack into an empty room." Crossbow laughed as she made room on the couch for the androids.

"Great. So this entire time, I thought he was excited to come see me, but really, he was using me to get to Bree and Chase." said Kaz.

"Yeah, how about that? Come on, can you blame him? Who would want to hang out with the intern?" Crossbow laughed.

"Why did you tell him that?" asked Skylar.

"I was trying to come up with a cover story. It was either that or chauffeur. I didn't think I could pull off the hat. Why am I even lyin' to him? I'm just gonna tell him that I'm a superhero." said Kaz.

"You can't. The superhero code says that no hero can reveal his or her true identity, thus exposing all heroes' existence to the general public." said Crossbow.

"Yeah, but can't I make an exception for my brother?" asked Kaz.

"No. People fear the unknown. If they find out that we have powers, they could turn against us." said Skylar.

"She's right. But just to be clear, there is no code that says superheroes can't date each other." said Oliver, winking at Skylar.

"Okay, yeah, but what about the two we lost? The whole world knows they're bionic, and they're pretty much celebrities." said Kaz.

"Kyle is my only younger brother. He won't tell anybody that I have superpowers. I promise." said Kaz.

"Sorry, Kaz. No." said Crossbow.

"Kaz, you do not have to be a superhero to bond with your little brother. Just spend some time with him." said Skylar.

"Yeah, she's right." said Oliver as Kyle came back. He and Skylar quickly slipped back into their disguises, but the androids were sleeping so peacefully, they weren't woken up.

"Well Bree, I can see making beds is not one of your bionic abilities." said Kyle.

"He's so cute." said Crossbow with an ironic chuckle. "How long is he staying?"

"Hey, how about I give you the grand tour, huh?" asked Kaz.

"Okay. Can Chase come?" asked Kyle.

"Oh no, I'm sure he's got plans." said Kaz.

"Actually, Skylar-that is Bree-just canceled..." Oliver began.

"Just go." said Skylar.

"I never have plans, guys! Let's go!" Oliver exclaimed as they walked off.

. . .

A short time later, Oliver, Kyle, and Kaz arrived in Mission Command.

"Consider yourself lucky Kyle. You're the first outsider ever to see where I put all my useless junk." said Oliver. Kaz glared at him, so Oliver corrected himself. "That means new things for Kaz to eat?"

"Cool." said Kyle, amazed.

"Uh yeah, but you know, unfortunately you'll have no pictures of your historic visit because Chase made this a camera free zone. That's right, Chase. Not me. Just to be clear it was the bionic guy." said Kaz.

"Kaz, don't make me look bad. Use your pyrokinesis to burn this 8 by 10 of Chase." said Oliver. He held up the portrait.

"Why burn this thing?" asked Kyle. "It's you! And stop referring to yourself in the third person."

"Uh, I hate myself right now?" asked Oliver as Kaz pulled Oliver aside.

"What're you doing?" Kaz asked.

"Sorry Kaz." said Oliver. "I just can't impersonate my arch-rival."

"That's okay, I hate his smartness and arrogance," said Kaz. "But now my brother thinks I'm a fool who eats everything."

"Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him think that. Is this a good Chase impersonation? 'I'm awesome. I am the smartest man in the world, and I can generate a force-field, and I happen to be having a very good hair day.' said Oliver.

"Look, it's bad enough that Chase is evil and gone. But now, I feel embarrased because my best bud can't impersonate a brainac enough to make him like me." said Kaz.

"I'm sorry, um, just keep him in here and out of all the unauthorized areas. I'm out." said Oliver.

"Okay." said Kaz as Oliver left. " Hey! Ready for the rest of the tour?" He said, approaching Kyle.

"Where'd Chase go?" asked Kyle.

"Oh, you mean the guy who seems awesome at first, but then you get to know him and you realize he's a not-awesome fun-killer?" Kaz snapped.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. His powers are cool, but he's kinda uptight. He's got all these rules." said Kyle.

"Yes. Yes, he does, and you know what else? He thinks that you shouldn't go in the unauthorized areas, because they're too dangerous." said Kaz.

"Too dangerous? Hello, I skateboard off people's houses." said Kyle.

"I know. But you're in luck because I, have access to every room in this place." said Kaz.

"You do?" asked Kyle excitedly.

"Yeah, see, I didn't want to tell you at first, but the truth is... I'm actually not just an intern here, I'm runnin' this operation." Kaz lied.

"Yeah right. You?" Kyle snorted.

"Yes. Me. I'm going to prove it to you right now by showing you the top secret weapons room, which is right through here." Kaz argued, pointing and pressing a button, even though the door opened at the opposite of where he was pointing.

"Ah," said Kaz, pointing the right way. "Which is right through there." He and Kyle then ran in.

. . .

Oliver hurried up through the hyperloop and walked in on a rather diappointing conversation between the girls.

"Guess what I found in the washing machine?" asked Skylar.

"Ooh, I love this game! Uh... two buttons and a nickel!" said Crossbow.

"No! My tablet!" Skylar exclaimed, dropping it on the table. "You know, I bet Oliver destroyed it with one of his powers, and tried to hide the evidence."

"Oh no. Well, has he finished the load, 'cause I had a pair of jeans in there." said Crossbow.

"You know what, that is it. First, he broke all the plates, then he broke my tablet and now, I think it's time for me to break his heart." said Skylar, turning around and seeing Oliver. "Oops, Oliver, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." she froze in place.

"Yes you did. Skylar, I hate to say this, but we're through. I did nothing of the sort!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb with me. You and your messed-up powers have been breaking stuff all over the house." said Skylar, getting angry.

"Skylar, I- I don't know what you're talking about. Besides the plates I didn't break anything." said Oliver, storming back into the hyperlift.

"Oh, so I suppose that telescope just broke itself." Skylar mocked.

"Okay yeah, tha- that was me, but it wasn't my powers. I just get really excited when I see Mercury!" Oliver shouted as he pressed the keypad.

"Look, it is one thing to accidentally break something, but it's another thing to hide it and then lie to my face about it." said Skylar.

"I'm so mad!" Oliver exclaimed as he rode down into Mission Command.

. . .

As Oliver was fuming, Kaz and Kyle entered the weapons room.

"And here we are." Kaz proclaimed.

"This place is awesome." Kyle marveled.

"Yeah, well, just another day at the office for me Kyle." Kaz chuckled. "I guess I'm a lot, cooler than you thought."

"Yeah, but to be fair, the bar was pretty low." Kyle complained, as he saw a cage with a control panel and ran over to it. "What is this thing?"

"Oh, that is a mainframe." Kaz proclaimed.

"What's a mainframe?" asked Kyle, interested.

"It's a complicated system of... mains and frames." Kaz reasoned/

"What does it do?" asked Kyle.

"Uh, tha- sorry, that is top secret." said Kaz, nearly blowing his cover.

"But I'm your brother, and I'm great with secrets. Kevin Stuart asked me not to tell anyone about his year-old back zit, and I only told like three people." Kyle protested.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do. We should probably head back upstairs." said Kaz anxiously.

"Alright, let's see what Chase is doing." Kyle said, bored.

"What's a few more minutes?" asked Kaz.

"Yes!" Kyle exclaimed, running back to he main frame.

"Just try not to touch anything." said Kaz, but too late, as Kyle was already touching buttons and setting off an alarm.

"Intruder detected." said a disembodied robot voice.

"Uh, hey Kyle, you should probably get out of there," said Kaz, as the cage door closed and locked him in.

"No!" Kaz gasped. He had to save his brother!

"Lockdown complete. Activating electrified perimeter." said the strange voice.

"Cool!" Kyle exclaimed. However, as Kaz touched the cage, he was zapped by electricity.

"When did you tell mom that you'd be home? 'Cause- 'cause right now it's lookin' like never." Kaz interrogated, scared.

. . .

Kaz pointed to a gap. "Hey come on, you got about two inches here. Can you fit through this? Come on!" he yelled. It was then that Oliver returned.

"Why is that alert going off? Why are you in here? What did you do?!" Oliver screamed.

"I- I was showing Kyle around, and then all of a sudden, the cage locked, got all electric-y, that thing starts blarin'... Don't you people have alarms that are a little less jarring? Perhaps some wind chimes or the gentle chirp of a cricket?!" Kaz protested.

"I can get Douglas to mute the alert, but the cage must've been locked for a reason. Why did you even let him in there?"

"To prove that I'm he coolest brother ever. I think it's working." Kaz laughed.

"Hello? Douglas?" Oliver asked. The boys sat and waited for 15 minutes, until Douglas arrived.

"He initiated lockdown mode. I'll have to disarm it remotely." said Douglas, inspecting the computer. He typed in the password, "Douglasisbetterthandonnie", but nothing happened. "Oh, come on. Why isn't my password working? Did Kyle touch something?" Douglas scolded.

"Of course he touched something, he's Kaz's brother; they're touchers!" Oliver laughed.

"He has a point there, you know." said Kaz.

"Well, great. Whatever buttons he pushed changed my password. Now he's locked in there, and I'm gonna have to use this bionic suit to save him." said Douglas, whipping out a hi-tech thing that resembled a Mission Suit decorated in cool gadgets with a head mask on top.

"Can I wear it?" asked Oliver.

"Yes! Awesome!" said Kyle, as Oliver climbed into the suit. "I love suits like that!"

"Oh, it's not that awesome." Kaz sighed, spotting bolt cutters. "What if I just used these steel bolt cutters to cut through the cage?"

"No. If you touch metal to a wire cage, you'll get electrocuted." said Oliver. "What does this button do, Douglas?" Douglas pressed the button.

"Concentrate on those steel bolt cutters." said Douglas. Oliver concentrated and the bolt cutters flew around the room.

"Woah!" Kyle gasped. "Why does Chase's voice sound different?"

"Stand back, Kyle." said Oliver. The bolt cutters touched the perimeter, shot backwards and hit Oliver to the ground nearly unconscious. His mask fell off.

"Oliver!" Kaz screamed,

"But what happened to Chase?" Kyle gasped.

"He stepped out for a bit..." said Douglas.

"Yeah. I think so. But I have to say, for a bionic hero, that was very disappointing." Kaz remarked.

. . .

On the terrace, Skylar heard something break and walked into the kitchen, complaining "Oliver, I thought I told you, no more..." It was then that Skylar noticed Crossbow, casually standing next to the flaming coat rack.

"Crossbow?" asked Skylar, shocked.

"Hi..." Crossbow tensed up.

"Why is the coat rack smoking?" asked Skylar angrily.

"It is?" asked Crossbow innocently.

"And is that my brand-new expensive leather jacket that was on the rack?" asked Skylar.

"No." said Crossbow, hiding the jacket.

"Give me that. Crossbow, how could you do this?" asked Skylar.

"Okay, it was an accident. I just feel bad because I'm no expert on training people to use bionics." Crossbow admitted.

"Okay, so you burned my jacket?" Skylar guessed.

"And I broke your tablet. And I shredded your purse." Crossbow pointed out.

"My purse?!" Skylar gasped.

"Oh, you haven't seen that yet?" asked Crossbow.

"Now I have to go apologize to Oliver because I blamed him for everything you did." Skylar scolded, although she was getting teary-eyed.

"I know. And... I'm really sorry. Skylar, it's just that...you need help. And now that I've broken all your stuff, I won't ever be allowed to train you again." Crossbow cried.

"Crossbow. You will. It's just gonna take a little bit of time for me to learn how to correctly control my bionics, being an alien. It's like riding a bike." Skylar assured her.

. . .

In the weapons room, Kaz and Kyle were awakening Oliver, as Douglas, wearing a cyber-coak as Chase, looked on.

"Hey Olli-pop. You okay?" asked Kaz.

"I taste metal." Oliver groaned.

"Yeah. Must be from the voltage your body absorbed." Kaz reasoned as Oliver spit out a metal piece. "Or it's a piece of the bolt cutter." The electricity surged and Kyle screamed, "Help!"

"When the bolt cutters hit the cage, it- it must've caused the voltage to surge." Kaz stuttered, feeling extremely nervous.

"If you knew this wasn't safe, why would you let me in here?" Kyle growled.

"You wanted to go in there!" Kaz pointed out.

"What do I know? I'm just a kid. I still sleep in a race car bed." Kyle complained in a childish voice.

"Mom and Dad never bought me a race car bed." Kaz grunted angrily.

"Gotta know how to work 'em." Kyle bragged. The voltage surged again. Kyle screamed as Kaz hurried back to Oliver.

"Oliver, we have to do something!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Feet." Oliver chuckled, grabbing his own feet. Oliver scurried up to the kitchen and began a heated discussion with the androids.

"Get me out of here!" Kyle screamed.

"Okay, I can figure this out, there's a reason why I'm in charge of this place." Kaz proclaimed proudly.

"Please. If the guy with bionics couldn't help me, what chance do you have?" Kyle scoffed.

"What chance do I have? I'll show what chance I have." Kaz laughed. Kaz used his Pyrokinesis and melted the hinges on the door, which then fell to the ground. "What do you thinks of your big brother now, huh?" Kaz asked excitedly. Kyle just screamed and ran out of the room)

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for." Kaz moaned.

. . .

It was then that Skylar walked in on Oliver in the kitchen. "Hey, Oliver. Uh, is this- this a bad time? Are you still talking to the androids?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Can't you see they're sleeping?" asked Oliver, motioning towards his and Skylar's androids on the couch, which were cloaked as Chase and Bree.

"Look, I should not have accused you of breaking my stuff. Especially now that I know it wasn't you." Skylar sighed.

"Ha! I told you. I- I would never go around breaking people's stuff without telling them. And what kind of jerk would do that?" asked Oliver.

"Me." Crossbow sighed. It was then that the Olliedroid (as Oliver called it)\Chase looked right at Crossbow.

"Is that the most beautiful girl ever?" asked Olliedroid.

"I just feel so pressured helping Skylar with her bionics." said Crossbow. "And rather than admit it, I blamed you for everything I destroyed. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Wow. It's just... I mean the fact that- that you would throw me under the bus like that... Yeah, we're all good here!" said Oliver, pulling Skylar and Crossbow into a hug.

"Yay! Now things can finally get back to normal around here." said Skylar.

"Oh, I wish I could say the same for you, Sky, but you attacked my character and accused me of lying. That's something I can never forgive." said Oliver.

"Not even if Crossbow sets up daily one-on-one training sessions for me and you to perfect our powers together?" asked Skylar.

"Bring it in, my dear." said Oliver, as they embraced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why should I have to set it up? Can't you yourself?" asked Crossbow.

"Would you rather pay for all the expensive things of mine you ruined? Also, I like keeping my relationship with Oliver comfy." said Skylar. After a minute to think it over, Crossbow said, "Bring it in, old friend." After more hugging, Kyle ran into the room, screaming.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" asked Oliver.

"What's wrong? My brother just shot fire out of his hand!" Kyle yelled.

"What?!" gasped Crossbow, Bree, and Skylar in unison as Kaz stepped out of the hyperlift.

"Kyle, do not freak out." Kaz assured him.

"It's a little late for that." Kyle smirked.

"Can someone explain to me why he thinks he saw something that he clearly didn't see?" asked Crossbow.

"I would, but after a few thousand volts of electricity passes through you, your short-term memory kinda... What's the word for goes?" asked Oliver.

"My brother locked himself in the mainframe cage and I had to use one of my powers to break him out." said Kaz.

"Wait, one of your powers? How many do you have?" Kyle interrogated.

"Several." Kaz chuckled as Crossbow pulled him aside.

"Kaz, now he thinks you're a superhero." said Crossbow.

"What was I supposed to do? He was in trouble. I have to tell him everything." Kaz pointed out.

"What about the superhero code?" asked Oliver.

"I have no choice. I'm sorry." Kaz answered. Kaz sadly walked back to Kyle.

"Kyle... I've been keeping a really big secret from you and the rest of the world, and I'm not supposed to tell you because it could expose a lot of people and put them in danger but, you're my brother and I think it's time you knew the truth." Kaz sighed.

"Oh, I know the truth. These bionic freaks abducted you and filled you with machine parts to turn you into one of them." Kyle scolded.

"Technically, technically- technically I asked them for the bionics, you know, so I could help them save lives around the world." said Kaz.

"Right." said Oliver, who had taken off his cloak.

"Um, yeah, but you know, congratulations! You now have a bionic brother!" Kaz proudly exclaimed.

"Yay! Isn't that cool?" asked Skylar, still wearing a Bree cloak.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, it'd be a lot cooler if you were a superhero..." said Kyle.

"Superhero. Do you hear this guy? Seriously, do you hear this guy?!" Kaz laughed.

. . .

"That was the best weekend ever." said Kyle as he was about to leave.

"Well, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about my bionic secret, you can come back and visit whenever you want." said Kaz happily.

"Really? Thanks. So, when do I get my bionics?" asked Kyle, hugging Kaz.

"Oh, you know, I asked Chase and he said no." said Kaz. He and Kyle then left out the door.

"I have to say, that was pretty smart of Kaz pretending to be bionic." said Crossbow.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, we should all say that when using our powers in public. It's the perfect cover." said Oliver, accidentally freezing Skylar's feet.

"Seriously, Oliver? These are my new boots!" said Skylar.

"Sorry about that." said Oliver.

"Eh, it's okay. Crossbow was gonna ruin them anyway." said Skylar.

Crossbow left annoyed, as did Oliver carrying the deactivated androids, leaving Skylar stuck.


	5. The List

Adam and Leo were back in Centium. They had a huge box containing "Daventech" (inventions.) Leo was excited to see the "new addition" Donald had mentioned. Out of the corner of Adam's eye, he saw a familiar figure. "Bree?" Adam gasped.

"Why aren't you at the penthouse?" asked Leo. Bree ran away from her garden hedge hiding spot.

"We have a mystery!" Adam exclaimed as they entered the penthouse _' **with the box.'**_

"Check it out guys. Mr. Davenport sent you a box from Mission Creek." said Adam excitedly.

 **"** It's some of our old technology." said Leo, matter-of-factly as Adam opened the box.

 **"** Look, a Daven-note. 'Dear Elite Force, I'm turning the basement into a nursery for the new baby, so please keep some of these things at the penthouse for me.'." said Kaz, fascinated.

 **"** He's raising a baby in the basement? That kid's gonna have some serious issues." Kaz laughed. Adam glared at him. "Actually, Chase has issues," Adam muttered to himself.

"What's this?" Oliver asked Leo. holding up a nearly-invisible cloak.

"A cyber cloak. it's a virtual body disguise. It can make you take on anyone's appearance."Leo responded. Adam groaned.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kaz, picking up the Neural Scrambler.

 **"** Hey, be careful. That's a memory wipe. It can erase minutes, hours, or years of someone's memory." Leo warned him.

"So, how does this thing–?" asked Kaz, zapping himself. " Hey, what's this?" Leo took the neural scrambler away from him.

"Guess where we found Bree?" asked Adam.

"Where?" interrogated Crossbow, Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz simultaneously.

"Behind a garden hedge in the town square. She freaked when she saw us." said Leo.

"Woah, that's crazy! We need to find her!" said Oliver.

"Let's make a plan," said Skylar. "Oliver and I will go find her, Crossbow and Leo can keep an eye on Mission Command plus the Superhero List, and Adam and Kaz, you...play with these dolls." said Skylar, throwing them a box of action figures. Adam and Kaz ran upstairs and began happily playing as everyone began to to their tasks. "I'll ask Adam for his bionic caller app coordinates, kay, sweetie?" said Oliver, running after them.

"Got it," said Skylar.

When Oliver returned, he exclaimed, "Bree's at the park as a groundkeeper named Connie Valentine."

"Ha, that's my fake name," Skylar laughed.

"Sky-love, super-speed us!" Oliver screamed as they headed to the park.

"Bree? Bree?" asked Skylar.

Oliver looked around, exclaiming, "There she is!" Bree was invisible, but petting a squirrel-so its fur was ruffled. She turned visible again and screamed. "I'm not here!"

"Bree, are you okay?" asked Skylar.

"I'm never coming back!" Bree growled.

"Bree, please! Everything's okay!" Oliver protested.

"Is Chase alright?" asked Bree.

"We don't know. But we got my friend Crossbow to replace him..." Skylar began.

"The shape-shifters are still out there, and we have a sadly very small team." said Oliver.

"Fine, I'll come back." Bree sighed.

Later...

"I'm not feeling so good. I'm going upstairs to lie down." said Bree, when they arrived back at the penthouse. "Okay, Sky and I will keep an eye on Mission Command." said Oliver as Bree went upstairs. Oliver and Skylar sat down and bgean eating popcorn while watching a movie. It was then that Kaz walked in. Kaz went over to the Mission Command table and began typing.

"Kaz, what are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Uh, just checking on the superhero list..." Kaz muttered.

"Kazimerias Charles Duncan, what is happening? Where's Adam?" asked Skylar,

"Um..he went on a very long walk and..." Kaz began.

Suddenly, Skylar heard Adam say, "Give me that, Kaz!" Then she heard Kaz say" Nooo!"

"You're not Kaz!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Who are you?" asked Oliver, preparing his ice powers.

"Fine, I'm not Kaz." Kaz laughed, changing. "I'm Riker."

"Riker!" Oliver screamed. He and Skylar shot Riker and tied him up. "Are, Bree, Kaz, Adam, Leo, and Crossbow okay?" asked Skylar. It was then that Kaz, Adam, Leo, and Crossbow arrived.

"Bree's gone!" yelled Crossbow. From behind his ice gag, Riker laughed, "Roman has her."

"Where are they?" Leo growled.

"At the park! Let me go!" cried Riker.

"Never," said Oliver. "Who wants to try on the cybercloak?"

"Me!" said Kaz. "I'll be Riker." Riker screamed but nobody heard him.

At the park...

"Roman, you'll never get the list!" Bree exclaimed, punching him in the stomach.

"Let's make a deal. I'll grant your truest wish if you give me The List. I have a reality bender to make that so." said Roman.

"Deal." said Bree, grabbing the reality bender. It was then that the rest of the team arrived-minus Kaz and plus Riker.

"Oh, hello, Bree. I have the list, Roman. Now let's kill her." said Riker.

"We made a deal." Roman explained. "Now Bree, here you go."

"Well, let's see how this deal plays out..." said Riker, beginning to clutch his chest. "Why, oh why, what's happening..." Riker collapsed on the ground.

"Alright, now Bree gets it!" Roman yelled, but Skylar pierced a dagger through his chest. Riker arose and turned into Kaz. "Good act, guys." Kaz laughed. "Now we killed one of the shape-shifters. Time to warn the superheroes. You really back, Bree?"

"Yep, for reals." said Bree. As they sped back to the penthouse, Oliver began to cry a bit.

"Why the tears, Ollie?"asked Sky.

"It's just...we lost a lot of superheroes we cared about when Mighty Med was destroyed."

"I also lost peopple who'd even want to try my banana muffins." Skylar laughed. They entered the penthouse.

"Guys, I'm off to warn the superheroes," said Bree.

"Great." said Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Adam, Leo, and Crossbow.

Meanwhile...

"I'm dying, dad." Roman moaned as he lay in the arms of Riker and his father Rodissius.

"You still made a good sacrifice." said Roddissius. "But Riker, you failed your mission. To your room. Next time, I'm bringing your 11 other siblings, Roman. Don't panic. You did not die in vain." Roman smiled as he drifted off into death. "We're coming for you, Elite Force." Roddissius laughed.


	6. Coming In Through The Clutch

One rainy afternoon, Oliver was reading the newspaper and drinking water. He then let out a loud yell. "Clutch is here! Clutch is here!"

"Who's Clutch?" asked Skylar as she came in and fixed herself a sandwich.

"The greatest and strongest athlete ever!" Oliver said with awe.

"Why is he here?" asked Skylar.

"The Olympics!" said Oliver.

"Did somebody say Olympics?" asked Kaz.

"I did," said Oliver. "Why?" Kaz sat down and grabbed a pancake.

"I want to be the Olympic torch!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Kaz, you can't..." said Oliver.

"And why not?" asked Kaz.

"Because they already have one," said Skylar.

"Oh." said Kaz. "Well, can I come?"

"I was sort of planning for Skylar and I to go the the welcoming ceremony together, but you can come too, Kaz," said Oliver.

"Sounds good." said Kaz. "When do we go?"

"Early tomorrow morning!" Skylar announced, reading the time in the paper.

 **The next day...**

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kaz," said Skylar. "We're there." The three friends landed in the rather busy park and watched the welcomning ceremony.

"Welcome to the annual Centium City Olympic Games Welcoming Ceremony! For the little tykes, we have an obstacle course." said the announcer. Everyone cheered from their seats. "And now, for our two-year winner, everyone's favorite muscle man, Clutch!" Clutch appeared. His mucles were huge.

"I need a spotter," said Clutch. "How about you?" He asked, pointing to OIiver.

"Absolutely, sir," said Oliver, getting up from his seat and going to hold the weight.

Skylar cheered, but then noticed Kaz had gone. He was talking to a blond boy with some extra weight around his middle.

"Hi, I'm Kaz," Kaz was saying.

"Nice to meet you, Kaz," said the blond boy. "I'm Bob."

"You wanna see what I can do?" asked Kaz. Kaz shot fire out of his hand.

"You're bionic too?" asked Bob.

"Too?" Kaz gasped as Bob grabbed a little girl's dog and lifted him high. However, this sight shocked everyone, even Clutch, and the girl screamed. Clutch dropped his weight. "Ow, my foot!" Clutch exclaimed.

"Come with me, sir," said Oliver, taking his injured hero away.

"Bionics?" everyone asked. "At the Olympics?"

"Great," said Bob. "I'll surely win with my super-strength,"

"That's cheating, Bob," Kaz yelled. Kaz grabbed the girl's puppy out of Bob's hands and dropped it. The girl, whose name was Zoe, grabbed her puppy and kicked Kaz in the shin.

"I hate you bionic people!" she yelled.

"We're sorry, Zoe." said Kaz. "Is there a way we can help?"

"You can go get some assistance from a friend to remove Bob's bionics," said Zoe. "You're too stupid to know how."

"Alright, I will," said Kaz. "C'mon Bob." The two friends went to Davenport Tower. Bree opened the door and screamed.

"Hey, Bree," said Bob, winking.

"What the heck is Bob doing here?" asked Bree.

"You know him?" Bree and Kaz gasped in unison, and then they laughed.

"Just met him at the Olympics," said Kaz.

"Heh heh, he was a student of mine at the academy." said Bree.

"Wow," said Kaz. "Can you remove Bob's bionics?"

"Why?" asked Bree.

"He wants to compete in the mini-Olympics." said Kaz.

"I'll see what I can do," said Bree, letting them in.

...

Meanwhile, Skylar, Oliver, and Crossbow were using Mighty Med equipment to help Clutch after his nasty accident. They got bandages and put them on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Clutch moaned.

"Oh, we're using Mighty Med equipment," said Oliver. Skylar shushed him.

"What's Mighty Med?" asked Clutch.

"A bionic hospital," said Oliver.

"So all of you are bionic?" asked Clutch.

"Yep," said Crossbow.

"Well, do your stuff, bionic people," said Clutch. Oliver froze Clutch's foot and discovered that a hint of the Caduceo powers he had absorbed from the Arcturion remained intact. He used the powers to heal Clutch and it worked.

"Oliver, what was that?" asked Crossbow.

"Caduceo powers," said Oliver.

"Wow," said Skylar.

"I'm cured! Thank you so much!" said Clutch. "Let's head back to the Olympics!"

...

Back in Mission Command, Bob's bionics had been freshly removed, and he was now ready for the olympics. The 3 friends returned.

"Hey, Bob," said Zoe. 'Let's do this!"

Bob and Zoe ran and ran, with no help from anybody. Zoe won and took home her trophy happily. Bree and Kaz hugged Bob and said bye to him. They joined Skylar and Crossbow in the bleachers as Clutch won the trophy. He gave Oliver a "best spotter" trophy. The whole team cheered as they got back together and left the Olympics. It had been a wonderful day.


	7. The Intruder

"Mornin' Douglas," said Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver." said Douglas.

"What's up?" asked Oliver.

"I hear weird noises in Mission Command." said Douglas.

"An intruder?" asked Oliver.

"Let's go check it out," said Douglas. The two of them boarded the hyperlift and saw a boy.

"Who are you? Why are you in Mission Command?" asked Oliver.

"My name is AJ. I live a floor below you guys. Are you gonna drop the weapons or are you seriously afraid of a little kid?" asked the boy.

"This gun is always in my waistband," said Douglas.

"Whatvever," said AJ.

"How did you find Mission Command?" asked Oliver.

"Moved here months ago. I was checking the energy drainage coming from the building and yours was unusually high, so I climbed up to it, cracked your security code, and I've been here a dozen times." said AJ.

"So you know I'm a-" Oliver began.

"Superhero yes," AJ finished. "I have your whole calendar memorized and I've been spying on all of you. I have even made a ranking list."

"My gosh," said Oliver. "Do you want to join the team?"

"I would love too," said AJ. "Do you have a mission I can go on?"

"How about this?" asked Douglas. "Your first mission, you go upstairs and meet the team."

"Great!" said AJ, runring into the hyperlift. Douglas and oliver followed him.

...

"This is AJ," Douglas said to Kaz, Crossbow, and Skylar. "He's spying on us."

"What?" asked Skylar.

"I even know you gargle mouthwash in the shower," said AJ.

"You're...creepy." said Skylar.

"Just wait to see my list!" said AJ. "Here it is. 1. Oliver, 2. Skylar, 3. Kaz, 4. Crossbow. 5. Bree."

"I'm last?" Bree exclaimed. "No fair!"

"Well, you have quit the team before." said AJ. "And your bionics are flimsy. Oliver can bring people back to life, Skylar is overpow=" AJ explained.

"Hey, that's rude!" Skylar interrupted.

"Suit yourself," AJ laughed. Skylar growled and Bree sulked.

"3, can you roast my hot dogs?" asked Oliver.

"Sure, 1, good buddy," said Kaz.

"You guys use superpowers for everything!" Crossbow argued.

"And what about you girls?" asked Kaz.

"You want to have a competition?" asked Crossbow. "Let's see who can go the longest without using powers, boys and girls."

"Well, you don't need me," said Bree. "I'm out." Bree walked out the door.

"Oh no, what do we do about Bree?" asked Oliver.

"I'll get her," said AJ.

"I'll monitor the competition," said Douglas. AJ then walked out after Bree.

...

Bree arrived in the lobby. Standing outside, she saw Chase.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" asked Bree.

"Elite Force Member detected," said Chase robotically.

"I'm your sister though," said Bree. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"That is where you are wrong. My allegiance is to Rodissius only." said Chase.

"No, Chase, you need to remember. It's me, your sister Bree. I love you." said Bree.

"Love is a stupid excuse for sparing lives." Chase monotoned.

"Chase remember all the good times we've had?" Bree asked. "We joined the EF together. You went to a dance as me one time..."

"I do not recall any of this." Chase said, emotionless. Bree grabbed the neuroscrambler. She reversed its batteries and shot at Chase. Chase fell to the ground and Bree saw a pyramidal object fall from his pocket. Picking it up, she ran to the penthouse, knocking down AJ. Bree came upstairs, and saw that Oliver and Kaz were using Kaz's fire powers to roast hot dogs.

"Aren't you in a competition?" Bree aasked.

"Don't tell Crossbow and Skylar!" Kaz pleaded.

"Oh, I will," Bree laughed. "I will." Oliver noticed the object Bree had in her hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"A bun pan," said Bree quickly, as she rode into Mission Command.

"You think it's the Arcturion?" asked Oliver.

"Couldn't be," said Kaz. "Chase took it."

"Right," said Oliver. It was then that Skylar walked in as Oliver was giving Kaz some water.

"Roasted hot dogs and finger water?" asked Skylar. "Crossbow, we win!"

"Yay!" Crossbow cheered as she ran into the room. They high-fived.

...

Chase awoke, dazed and confused. He wasn't sure what had happened after he gave Skylar bionics. She rejected him, yes, but his watch said it had been 3 months since that happened. He had been posessed by some greater entity, left for dead, found by Rodissius, and obviously brainwashed. The Arcturion was gone. It was then that he remembered Bree. Chase ran in and bumped into a little boy of about 10.

"Sorry. I'm Chase." said Chase.

"Hi, Chase, I'm AJ." sad AJ.

"You seen a tall girl run through here with a bun pan?" asked Chase, not sure where 'bun pan' had come from.

"Yeah, I know Bree," said AJ. "She said, "HYPERLIFT!""

"Oh my," said Chase. "Thanks AJ!" Chase ran upstairs and burst through the door.

"Chase?" asked Douglas.

"Hello, hipster porcupine." said Chase. "I'm back."

Douglas laughed, "What brings you back, Chase?"

"I need to find Bree," said Chase. "Where is she?"

"Cooking buns in Mission Command," said Douglas.

"Buns in Mission Commamd?" asked Chase, running to the hyperlift, He came down and saw the Arcturion on the table. "Bree, don't!" Chase yelled, as he saw his sister about to touch the Arcturion's center. He shot a plasma grenade which knocked Bree out. "Bree, I'm so sorry," said Chase, waking her up.

"They said I had the least useful powers, so-" said Bree.

"Don't feel bad, Bree," said Chase. "You want better powers?"

"Yes," Bree cried.

"Bree, my dear sister, I will sacrifice my own powers to give you some," said Chase.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Bree. "You are the best brother ever. Bree hugged Chase as he touched the Arcturion. "Now, touch my arm," said Chase. Bree touched his arm, and her body filled with powers, while Chase lost all of his. The two siblings came up to Mission Command.

"Great news!" Bree exclaimed. "Chase is back and I have superpowers!"

"Awesome!" said everybody, except Crossbow. Chase looked at Crossbow. Crossbow looked at Chase. "Who are you?" both asked each other.

"Crossbow," said Crossbow.

"Chase," said Chase. "You're pretty."

Crossbow chuckled, "Thanks." Noboy asked where AJ was as they went up to their rooms to sleep, as Chase found his capsule waiting for him and had a nice party with Oliver and Kaz. All was well.


End file.
